A Christmas Miracle
by KailJoy
Summary: A song fic the song is The Christmas Shoes.The kaibas are doing some shopping when Mokuba sees a friend who doesn't have much money trying to buy a pair of shoes.A really cute and Christmasy song fic.


Seto Kaiba impatiently stood in line. He was Christmas shopping with Mokuba and Mokuba made him wait in all of the lines to pay for the gifts.

He looked ahead of him and his eyes widened a bit.

There was a boy in front of him, holding a pair of red shoes.

It was almost Christmas time,

there I stood in another line Tryin' to buy that last gift or two,

not really in the Christmas mood

Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously

Pacing 'round like little boys do

And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

His clothes were worn and old,

he was dirty from head to toe

And when it came his time to pay

I couldn't believe what I heard him say

It was his turn to pay next. He walked up to the cashier and put the shoes and a bunch of coins on the counter.

The cashier and him counted the coins.

Mokuba came up behind Seto while he was waiting. "I wonder what Elliott is doing here."

Seto looked at Mokuba. "You know him?"

Mokuba nodded. "He's a boy in my class who doesn't have much money."

The boy gasped ahead of them. The cashier had just told him that he didn't have enough money. But what the boy said next really shocked the Kaiba brothers.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

But the cashier just shook his head and the boy insisted that he recount the money.

He counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"

He searched his pockets frantically

He then turned and saw Mokuba behind him. He looked at Kaiba and smiled.

Then he turned and he looked at me

He said Mama made Christmas good at our house

Though most years she just did without

Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,

Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

He walked away to go put the shoes back.

Mokuba ran after him and stopped him. He gave a pleading look at Kaiba.

Seto nodded and Mokuba took the shoes from Elliott. He ran back over and gave the shoes to Seto.

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out

Seto paid for his purchases and the shoes along with them. He walked over to where the boys were waiting.

I'll never forget the look on his face

when he said Mama's gonna look so great.

He thanked the Kaiba brothers and ran out of the store.

Mokuba pulled Seto out of the house and to the limo.

They went around and gathered up as many people as they could in a few hours, including Yugi and his group, and told them to go to Elliott's house.

While doing this, Seto remembered what he had seen in the store earlier.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.

Kaiba smiled.

Later, everybody gathered outside of Elliot's house.

Tea had brought along some candles and she handed one out to everybody and lit them.

They all started to sing Christmas Carols.

Elliot and his dad looked outside and smiled. Elliott looked down at his mom. She was smiling up at him and she quietly thanked him for the shoes before passing away.

Everyone kept singing when they door opened to reveal a crying Elliot.

Mokuba ran foreward and hugged him. Everyone in his class came forward to comfort him.

Kaiba realized that he hadn't been in very much of a Christmas spirit. This was what he needed.

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love

As he thanked me and ran out

I knew that God had sent that little boy

To remind me just what Christmas is all about

Everyone kept singing as Elliott cried for his mom.

Kaiba let a smile break through his hard face.

All around him people were crying. He then realized something. He reached up, touched his face, and realized that he was crying as well.

Tea noticed but she didn't say anything.

Everyone around grabbed each others hand as they kept singing.

Tea offered her hand and Kaiba took it as a Christmas miracle was shown before their eyes.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight


End file.
